


Artful Dreams

by Will_is_my_name_15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_is_my_name_15/pseuds/Will_is_my_name_15
Summary: When keith starts dreaming about a cuban boy in his class he stops drawing and painting, falling into a dark depression. Because The cuban was his bully, lance.





	1. Stop the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> dont call me out for making lance the bully! it will all make sense soon.

When I stopped drawing the world didn't notice. Because I was a nobody. Only One person noticed. The art teacher, Coran. "keith why did you stop? you have real talent." I wished I could dissaper. Ever sense my crush, lance, had started bullying me I had stopped drawing. I had looked up to lance and his confidence and ability to make people smile. Not only that the abuse from my foster father had become worse after I became depressed.

On the bus ride to school i blanked out until i saw what stop we were at. His. Lances. i sank down into my seat at the sight of the tall boy. I stared at him waiting for him to come over to me and start calling me names like he usualy did. After a minuet i realized he wasnt going to come over to me. i smiled to myself until i heard a voice next to me. "what you smiling about?" pidge looked at me strangely as she sat down next to me. "nothing important" I told her thinking that she could already tell. "just don't want to say it out loud, go to the group chat." i instantly turned to my phone and entered the group chat.

 

        

          **nerds for days**

 

**emoboi-pidge he didnt come and bully me today.**

 

**genius_potato- of course not. i had a little chat with him.......it went well**

 

**emoboi-what did you do?!**

 

 **genius_** **potato- hacked his school account and blackmailed him. nothing much.**

 

**emoboi-PIDGE!!**

 

**genius_potato- what?**

 

**genuis_potato-keith? why are you laughing?! stop it!**

 

**emoboi-i cant stpo lauhgnig hlp em**

 

* * *

 

 

 

**okay no fair. i leave for 2 hours and fall asleep for 3 and 8 kudos?! how? when? why? klance! thats how. 57 hits?**

 

 **-WILL** **(don't think I'm male. I'm not.)**


	2. WHAT DID PIDGE FIND OUT?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pidges pov-  
> "hey lance, what up with you?" i asked as i walked past him and coach shiro. "excuse us Coach S. i need to talk to lance"  
> "what do you want nerd?" lance asked once shiro was out of hearing."well.......

"well what get on with it! i dont have all day!" lance interupted me."i hacked the school files and found some good info on you, Lynn McClain"

" **what did you just call me gremlin? you tell anyone i will hunt you down and beat you till you want me to kill you"** the look on his face told me he wouldnt do that but something to get back at me. "i just want you to leave keith alone. or maybe........THE WHOLE SCHOOL WILL KNOW!!! do we have a deal? i wont even tell keith. matts honor!" "fine" he said with a backwards glance as he walked away.

 

**pidgeotto >country boi**

 

 

**pidgeotto- sup emo**

**country boi- wat do ya'll want.**

**pidgeotto- >.< now now. ne nice before i call the cinnamon bun that is my cousin.**

**country boi- leave hunk out of this misery.**

**pidgeotto added hunk garret**

**pidgeotto changed hunk garret's name to cinnamon bun**

**cinnamon bun- keith be nice.**

**pidgeotto removed cinnamon bun**

 

**pidgeotto- see?**

 

 


End file.
